Hush Hushx
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: This is a one shot and a song fic. Ive used a technique that we were taught in my media lessons at school. There is a lil summary st the start to explaine things. Is different to your average story u get on here. Please R&R and enjoy...x


This is really different to most stories on here because I'm using a technique that I was taught in my Media lessons. It basically the plan a director would use to plan the music video. I have got the lyrics and the song is called hush hush by the Pussycat Dolls. This will take some good imagery readers to really imagine seeing this on the TV. Please R&R. xx

________________________________________________________________

Jo and Sam pull up in their car outside Phil's place.

"So you gonna do this?" Jo asked Sam

"Yeah I'll tell him" She replied as she kissed Jo and got out of the car. She opens the door because she already has a key. Sam takes a deep breath and goes in.

"Sam?" Phil is confused to see her there.

"No Phil, Listen…."

She sits Phil down on the sofa and joins him.

_Verse 1_

_I never needed you to be strong _

_I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs_

_I never needed pain, never needed strain _

_My love for you was strong enough, you should of known_

_I never needed your for judgement _

_I never needed you to question what I spent_

_I never asked for help, I take care of myself _

_I don't know why you think you gottta hold on me, _

At the end of the above verse Phil gets up and looks into his back-garden, Sam follows and stands a small gap behind him. Sam sings the bridge (below) and Phil goes to speak, she places and finger onto his lips and goes straight into the chorus.

_Bridge_

_And yes it's a little late for conversations _

_There isn't anything for you to say_

_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver _

_So look at me and listen to me, because… _

_Chorus_

_I don't want to stay another minute _

_I don't want you to say a single word _

_Hush hush, hush hush _

_There is no other way, I get the final say _

_Because.. _

_I don't want to do this any longer _

_I don't want you, there's nothing left to say_

_Hush hush , hush hush _

_I'm already spoke, our love is broken_

_Baby hush hush _

As the second verse begins Sam makes her way up stairs and begins to pack the rest of her clothes, Phil stares out of the window, and we see that as he looks out of the window he sees Jo in the car.

Verse 2

_I never needed you corrections _

_On everything from how I act to what I say _

_I never needed words, never needed hurt_

_I never needed you to be there everyday_

On the fifth line of verse 2 (below) Phil joins Sam in the bedroom

On the 6th line Sam sings as Phil sits at the end of the bed

On the 7th and 8th line Sam looks at herself in the mirror

On the 9th line Sam turns and looks at Phil she sings as they look at each other.

Verse 2 (cntd)

_I'm sorry for the way I let go _

_On everything I wanted when you came along_

_But I am never beaten, broken not defeaten _

_I know next to you is not where I belong_

As the song goes into the bridge (below) the first two lines of it they are looking at each other and on the last two Phil brings in a box for Sam to put things like books and perfume in.

Bridge

_And it's a little late for explanations_

_There isn't anything you can do _

_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver_

_So will you listen when I say _

As this then goes into the chorus (below) Phil hands her the box and takes her case downstairs. Sam then packs her books etc. She takes the box downstairs leaves it near the door where the case is and joins Phil in the kitchen.

Chorus

_I don't want to stay another minute _

_I don't want you to say a single word _

_Hush hush, hush hush _

_There is no other way, I get the final say _

_Because.. _

_I don't want to do this any longer _

_I don't want you, theres nothing left to say_

_Hush hush , hush hush _

_Im already spoke, our love is broken_

_Baby hush hush _

As Sam sings the final verse of the song (below) they move into the living room. Phil goes over a picks up a picture frame, the picture inside is of them together. Sam watches Phil he takes out the picture and shows it to Sam.

_No more words, no more lies, no more crying _

_No more pain, no more hurt, no more trying _

_Heyah!_

The song then goes into the chorus once more. As Sam sings this from the Heyah! To the start of the chorus we see Phil tear the picture in half. Sam turns her head away to the side when she sees him do this and closes her eyes running her hand through her hair. Phil then walks to the front door and Sam follows. He opens the door. Sam looks at him and he looks away to the outside. She pulls the handle up on the case and Phil passes her the box. She walks out and away and he closes the door. She looks back, sighs then goes over to the car.

Chorus

_I don't want to stay another minute _

_I don't want you to say a single word _

_Hush hush, hush hush _

_There is no other way, I get the final say _

_Because.. _

_I don't want to do this any longer _

_I don't want you, theres nothing left to say_

_Hush hush , hush hush _

_Im already spoke, our love is broken_

_Baby hush hush _

So watcha think about it then? Let me know, and sorry if it confused any of you all. xx


End file.
